Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)
Heroes Reborn - Counter-Earth First appeared Fantastic Four Vol. 2 #8 Known members: Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Gorgon, Karnak, Triton, Lockjaw, Maximus The Inhumans that existed on Franklin Richard's Counter-Earth would have origins that were similar to their Earth-616 counterparts. All the Inhumans on Conter-Earth would be constructs of Franklin Richards except for Crystal who was one of the victims of Onslaught who was reborn on Counter-Earth. The history of the Inhumans would be shrouded in mystery. They would worship Galactus and his heralds as gods. The Terrigen Mists would originate from a cavern far below the city of Attilan in the Himalayan mountains. It would later be revealed to be a "creation device" (dubbed as such by Maximus. This is likely the Catalyst Pod implanted on Earth by the heralds of Galactus centuries earlier. The Inhumans would first appear publicly when archeologist Dr. Harry Johnston would bring the Maklu Tablet to the American Museum of Natural History. The Inhumans would attack seeking to reclaim the stone leading to a clash with the Fantastic Four. The Human Torch would be injured in the fight and brought to the hidden land to be healed. The rest of the FF would follow and be captured by the Inhuman royal family. After a series of misunderstandings, the FF would agree to help the Inhuman Royal family in stopping attacks from monsters that came from the cavern, leading to a battle with the mad Inhuman Maximus. When Galactus finally arrived on Earth to consume the planet, the Inhumans would aid the Fantastic Four and the Avengers in stopping him, ending in the world eaters destruction. When the heroes native to Earth-616 were required to return to their home reality in order to save both Earth and Counter-Earth from destruction at the hands of the Celestials, the Inhuman royal family would board the ship even though only Crystal was the only Inhuman originating from Earth-616. Their fate is unknown, however as texts have indicated that the Counter-Earth version of She-Hulk was merged with her Earth-616 counterpart, it's likely the same happened to the Inhuman royal family. The ultimate fate of the remaining Inhumans remains unrevealed, however their home has become a floating haven for the survivors of Counter-Earth's many world shaking disasters and is under the protection of the Young Allies. 2099 (Earth-928) Members included Black Bolt and Medusa. Age of Apocalypse (Earth-295) The Inhumans were mutated with the Terrigen Mists and guarded Ship on the dark side of the moon. They fought and defeated the X-Men, who were then imprisoned. They were destroyed along with Ship by Sunfire. Members included Maximus, Karnak, Crystalia Amaquelin, Black Bolt, Medusalith Amaquelin, Gorgon, Triton and Lockjaw. Earth-804 In this reality, the history of the Inhuman royal family would diverge from Earth-616 during the events of the Kree-Skrull War. In this reality, Rick Jones would be slain early on in the conflict, prolonging the war. When the Kree invaded Earth, Professor X would summon many of Earth's super-humans to participate in the counterattack. The Inhuman royal family would be among these gathered heroes and they would fight off the invaders until the war's end. Earth-X (Earth-9997) The history of the Inhumans of Earth-9997 mirrored that of their Earth-616 counterparts, in that they were a group of humans who were selected centuries ago by the Kree for tests in which they were exposed to Terrigen Mists. This allowed for the Inhuman nation to gain great powers. This has been later revealed to have been the case because of Celestial manipulation of early man. Each human born was given a "Celestial Seed" which would allow for mutation. This was because the Celestials reproduced by impregnating planets with embryos which would birth after centuries of incubation, destroying the planet which served as it's womb. In order to defend this planetary incubator, the Celestials would manipulate the dominant species of the planet to act as unknowing anti-bodies. As such, in the case of the Inhumans, the Celestial seed would be activated upon exposure to the Terrigen Mists, granting them fantastic powers. The past history of the Inhumans of Earth-9997 continued much as it did on Earth-616, however it appeared at some point in history the Inhumans returned Attilan to the Himalayan mountains. The reason behind this move was unknown, however it's possible that the Inhuman nation began to grow tired with living on the Moon. Eventually, the Inhuman population grew tired of living in seclusion and decided to leave the Great Refuge to forge new destinies among humanity. This happened at a time when Maximus was once more vying for power. Maximus had built a bomb that - once detonated - would release the Terrigen Mists into the Earth's atmosphere. The Inhuman Royal family would stop Maximus from doing so, Medusa killing him. With no kingdom to rule over, the Inhuman Royal Family decided to take to the stars and find their fate elsewhere in the universe. However, Black Bolt felt that his people would be persecuted and demonized by humanity, much like they treat mutants on the outside world, and as such Bolt decided to unleash the Terrigen Mist bomb filling Earth's atmosphere with the gas. This was unknown to all, including the Watcher, whom Black Bolt had blinded to prevent him from seeing. It has been suggested that Black Bolt had some intimate knowledge about the Celestials' plans for the Earth, and releasing the Terrigen Mists on the Earth was a way to set plans in motion to stop the Celestial birth in Earth's core. Black Bolt's action effectively caused almost all the humans on Earth to become Inhumans, mutations happened on a global scale causing a major global crisis. Economies fell, food became scarce, and the world's governments crumbled, most world leaders being replaced by long time super-humans who had experience with having super-human abilities. In space, the Inhuman royal family mutated further as well, it is unknown if this was a natural evolution of their powers, if it was triggered by their new environment in space, or further exposure to the Terrigen Mists. Whatever the reason, each member of the Inhuman royal family (with the exception of Luna who remained human) saw their Inhuman abilities increase. Gorgon and Triton would become more animal like in appearance, Karnak's head would increase in size and his mastery at finding flaws would envelop every aspect of his being, Medusa would grow more hair, and Black Bolt became something even more powerful, and less human all together. It appears that the Inhuman royal family are the only Inhumans that saw an increase in their mutation during this point in history, as all the long time Inhumans on Earth appear to have remained the same. The Inhuman Royal family returned to Earth after they saw the fate of the Eternals. Approaching the planet when the Eternals took as a home when they had left Earth, they found that the planet was destroyed from within and all the Eternals were encased in Vibranium. It was later revealed that the Eternals had the bad luck of settling on a world that was impregnated by the Celestials that had come to term. Fearing that the Earth could suffer the same fate (half-correctly believing that Vibranium was the cause) they returned to Earth looking to warn Reed Richards, and also to gather the members of their race, specifically their son whom they had left behind. Arriving on Earth, they found that everyone on Earth had mutated and everyone (except for Black Bolt) wondered what caused this. Also on Earth, they found Reed Richards and learned that Richards had taken up the identity of Dr. Doom following the death of Doom and his wife, and that he blamed himself for the mutation of all humanity. Richards (incorrectly) theorized that it was his Vibranium energy beacons -- devices he installed all over the world to try and solve the energy crisis -- that caused the mutation when a malfunction caused one of the beacons to explode, and transmit the fall out all over the globe. Agreeing to find the lost Inhuman nation, Reed reconfigured Charles Xavier's Cerebro machine to track down the Inhumans. Reed quickly found out that every mutate on the planet was registered as an Inhuman, and taking this information back to the royal family they learned the truth and realized that Black Bolt had unleashed the weapon which his brother Maximus had created. Ultimately, X-51 (who had been selected by the Watcher to record Earth's history since being struck blind) revealed to Reed Richards the truth of the Celestials' plans for humanity, and that the Final Host was coming to Earth to pass final judgment on the planet. Black Bolt was the first to tackle the Celestials alone, however this proved to be a distraction. In his dying breath, Black Bolt called for Galactus, as Galactus was revealed to be the counter force in the universe insuring that the Celestials would not over breed and take over the universe. Galactus (in reality, Franklin Richards, mutated into a new Galactus following the death of the original) fought off the Celestials who came to Earth. Following the defeat of the Celestials, and the destruction of the embryo growing in the Earth's core, the Inhuman royal family was taken to Medusa and Black Bolt's son Ahura, who had been left in the care of King Britain and trained to be the new Black Knight. Given a new costume made out of Vibranium modeled after his father's own costume, the new Black Bolt refused to lead an entire planet of Inhumans, choosing servitude over royalty. Black Bolt the 2nd ended up becoming one of Earth's champions, leading the Iron Avengers on various missions. In addition, Bolt's planned wedding to Luna (who had now mutated into a new form thanks to her exposure to the Terrigen Mists) did not come to pass, as Bolt had no interest in marrying Luna. Medusa and King Britain eventually agreed to marry to unite the Inhuman and human nations into one unified monarchy. This plot was almost foiled when Mephisto used his powers to free Meggan, Britain's first wife who had been trapped in stone for years following a battle with the Grey Gargoyle. Meggan eventually sacrificed her life trying to stop Mephisto from rallying an army of Deviants to take over the Earth. Earth X Notes * The release of the Terrigen Mists into Earth's atmosphere neutralized the weakness to humanities industrial pollutants. * Jim Krueger and Alex Ross, created these characters, based on concepts by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. * The Inhumans were first seen in Earth X #0. * Representatives included virtually the entire population of Earth, due to the release of the Mists. | Habitat = Attilan, same as Earth | Gravity = Same as Earth | Atmosphere = Same as Earth, though with no germs or pollution | Population = | Powers = Varies, if any. Even without using the Terrigen Mist, the Kree modifications, combined with centuries of selective breeding have given all Inhumans certain advantages. Their average lifespan is 150 years, and an inhuman in good physical condition possesses strength, reaction time, speed, and endurance are all superior to of the finest human athletes. Enhanced Strength An average (unmodified by Terrigen) inhuman in good physical condition can lift one ton. Enhanced Speed An average (unmodified by Terrigen) inhuman in good physical condition is slightly faster than Captain America, and thus superior to the finest human athlete. Enhanced Reflexes An average (unmodified by Terrigen) inhuman in good physical condition has reflexes slightly superior to Captain America's, and is thus superior to the finest human athlete. Enhanced Endurance The endurance of an average (unmodified by Terrigen) inhuman in good physical condition is slightly superior to Captain America's, and is thus superior to the finest human athlete. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Karnak, and other normal Inhumans who are in excellent physical shape, can lift 1 ton and are physically slightly superior to the peak of normal human physical achievement. | Weaknesses = Due to their closed society, Inhumans have a far lower threshold to disease and pollution than ordinary humans. | GovernmentType = Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Mostly Genetic Manipulation, though in general superior to Earth standard. Echo-Technology, which utilizes power from vibranium capacitors that store whispers of Black Bolt, includes; Echo-Skeleton Armour and Echo-Weapons (designed by Maximus) . | CulturalTraits = Miscegenation Prohibition, Rigid Caste System, Conformists | Representatives = * Royal Family: *'Black Bolt' *'Medusa' *'Karnak' *'Gorgon' *'Maximus' *'Triton' *'Crystal' *'Luna' *'Ahura' *'Lockjaw' * Genetics Council: ** Arcadius ** Cynas ** Furgal ** Kitang ** Porcal ** Sapphiras ** Targon ** Thernon * Allies of Maximus ** Aireo ** Falcona ** Leonus ** Nebulo ** Seeker ** Stallior ** Timberius * The Crimson Cadre ** General Ator ** Eelak the Agile ** Glaboo ** Margoyle ** Pulssus ** Rootar ** Timberius Others: *'Galen:' Royal family doctor''' *'Marilla:' Deceased *'Tonaja' *'Alaris' *'Senschi' *'Avia' *'Karthus' *'Somnus' *'Mendicus' *'Kurani' *'Nahrees' *'Jolen' *'Sporr' | Notes = | Trivia = Recommended Readings * * * * * * * * * * - (back-up stories) (1967-1968) * - , (August 1970 - January 1972) * - , (October 1975 - August 1977) * - (back-up stories) (1981) *''Inhumans Graphic Novel'' (1988) *''Inhumans Special'' aka (April 1990) * (1994) * (1995) * (1998) * - (1998-1999) * - (2000) * - (2003-2004) * - (2006) * - (2007) * - (2008) * (2011) }} hu:Embertelenek Category:Terrigenesis